The present invention relates to an electrical wire mounting structure which comprises a conductor member, an electrical wire connected to the conductor member, a binding member forced to hold down the conductors of the electrical wire, and a screw member fastened to the conductor member to secure the binding member and the electrical wire in place.
FIGS. 8 and 9 show an electrical wire mounting structure according to the prior art. This electrical wire mounting structure comprises a metal mounting member 6 fastened to a conductor terminal at a storage battery (not shown), an electrical wire 4 connected to the metal mounting member 6, and a metal holding down screw 7 fastened to the metal mounting member 6 to secure the electrical wire 4 in place. The metal mounting member 6 comprises a threaded hole 61. The holding down screw 7 comprises an axial center through hole 72, and an outer thread 71. During installation, the conductors 41 of the electrical wire 4 are inserted through the axial center through hole 72 at the holding down screw 7 and then turned backwards and closely attached to the periphery of the holding down screw 7, then the holding down screw 7 is fastened to the metal mounting member 6 by threading the outer thread 71 of the holding down screw 7 into the threaded hole 61 at the metal mounting member 6. This electrical wire mounting arrangement has drawbacks. When the holding down screw 7 is fastened tight, the conductors 41 of the electrical wire 4 tend to be damaged or broken. Further, because the conductors 41 of the electrical wire 4 are not maintained in close contact with the inside wall of the holding down screw 7, electric conduction rate is low. FIGS. 10 and 11 illustrate another electrical wire mounting structure according to the prior art. This electric wire mounting structure comprises a metal mounting member 8 fastened to a conductor terminal at a storage battery, and an electrical wire 4 fastened to an the metal mounting member 8. The metal mounting member 8 comprises two parallel clamping arms at a front side, which are fastened up with a screw bolt when attached to a conductor terminal at the storage battery, an axially extended mounting hole 81 at a rear side, which receives the conductors of the electrical wire 4, and a transverse screw hole 82 perpendicularly extended from the axially extended mounting hole 81 to the periphery into which a screw rod 83 is threaded to hold down the conductors 41 of the electrical wire 4 in the axially extended mounting hole 81. This electrical wire mounting structure has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. When the screw rod is threaded into the screw hole at the metal mounting member to hold down the conductors of the electrical wire, the conductors of the electrical wire tend to be damaged and broken, thereby causing an unstable electric conductivity. PA0 2. When the conductors of the electrical wire is compressed and held down by the respective screw rod, the contact area between the conductors of the electrical wire and the periphery of the mounting hole is relatively reduced, thereby causing a resistance to be produced, and an electrical energy loss becomes inevitable when a resistance is produced. PA0 3. The procedure of processing a screw hole at the metal mounting member is complicated. If the screw hole is not precisely processed, the conductors of the electrical wires cannot be positively secured in position by the screw rod, and the electrical wire will easily be pulled away from the metal mounting member.